Finding Truth
by ejlittler
Summary: This is my second book published on this site. It is also in the library of Hogwarts is Here under the same name! Lizzie never imagined anything this big would centered around her...
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Truth**

* * *

 **Hi! And welcome to another fan fiction! I had forgotten about this one! It is also in the library of Hogwarts is Here! And for the disclaimer.. done by... one of my favorite anime characters... Byakuya Kuchiki!**

 **Byakuya: She doesn't own anything but the story.**

 **Me: MORE PAZZAAZZZZZ!**

 **Byakuya: Hm no. See you later.**

 **Me: MEANIE!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Lizzie Peregrine was bored. So bored she actually started doing chores to keep from being bored any longer. Lizzie was 11. She was of average height. She was quite average looking, too. She had long brown hair and bangs and brown eyes. She always wore either black or red glasses. That was just how she looked though. She was quite unique. She was considered one of the weirdest people in her school. Nothing special, though. She just liked weird things. She also had kinda weird friends. Her best friend were twins named Peyton and Sienna Craig. They were fraternal twins and didn't look the same. Peyton had long dirty blond hair and dull green eyes while Sienna, had short even dirtier blond hair. She also had green eyes.

She went to clean her room and found it was already done. Huh? She remembered it looking like a tornado blew through just this morning. Oh well, I must have done it, but was so bored I didn't remember. She thought, passing it off for boredom.

She then got the mail. She reached into the dark inside of the mailbox and pulled out a single letter. It was parchment and addressed in emerald ink. She didn't know the truth then. But, she was to find out soon. She saw it was addressed to her. She took it back inside and sat on her bed. She opened it slowly, because she honestly wasn't paying attention. She pulled it out and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Peregrine,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

She thought, IS THIS SOME KINDA JOKE!? She ran upstairs, letter in hand and said to her mom, "MOM! I think some idiot sent me a prank letter!" Her mom took the letter, read it, and beamed of all things! "Why in the world are you smiling?" She questioned. "You got in! I knew you would!" She exclaimed proudly. "Got in what?" She asked. " I should probably explained." replied her mom. She then explained about her family lineage. Telling her she came from a long line of people, some who happened to have magical blood. "You are a Half-Blood. That means one parent is a witch or wizard and the other a muggle." She explained. "I am a witch and your father a muggle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Truth**

* * *

 **Hi! Welcome back! Today the disclaimer is done by Natsu** **Dragneel!**

 **Natsu: Ej doesn't own nothing! Except the story! Thank God she doesn't own me! Or Gratsu would be canon!**

 **Me: Well some people like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

You're a witch?!" she exclaimed in amazement. "HOW? Can you do magic?! Show me a spell, PLEASE" "Well ok. Just a simple one." her mom complied, taking out a wand from a hidden compartment that was quite small yet, able to hold more than two dozen books, a cauldron, and folded robes. She simply said, Wingardium Leviosa, pointing her wand at a large pillow. It lazily floated into the air. Lizzie was amazed. "HOW?!" she exclaimed "Magic." answered her mom. "But magic doesn't exist! "Of course it does! How would we get anything done?" "So earlier... I thought I cleaned my room... was that magic?" "Yes you must have been frustrated with it like that so you performed magic without knowing it!"

"I did magic?" She asked shakily. "Well of course mija!"

"I'm so excited for you amor!" she continued "We should pick up your supplies next week! Since today is June 18th, you can go to camp and then after we can go shopping!" "Um... where?" "On Starfall Street, or course!" "And where is that" she asked curiously. "By the Ryman!" "Really?" "Yep!" "Wait... what about Logan!" Lizzie asked, referring to her new baby brother. Well, half brother, but same thing. "And Michael? referring to her 9 year old step-brother. "Well, Michael isn't a wizard but, Logan should be." "Won't Michael wonder where I am? Isn't he coming to live with us this year?" Michael lived in Wisconsin and only came to visit during Summer and some holidays, like Christmas. "Possibly but, we don't know yet and if he does we have to tell him." "Well ok.."

At Peyton and Sienna Sheppard's house...

"Mom! Dad!" Yelled Sienna. "We got our letters!" Shouted Peyton. They both held identical letters in there hands, written in emerald green ink. They ran down stairs. "That's great!" said their mom happily. "When should we get your supplies?" asked their dad. "Can we get them next week?" Asked Sienna. "And can we use your owl?" requested Peyton "Yes and yes" said their mom. They grabbed Juniper the owl's cage and rushed up stairs.

Peyton wrote,

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

Both Sienna and I will be attending Hogwarts this year. Also, CAN WE BRING CARRIER PIGEONS INSTEAD OF OWLS?

Sincerely,

Peyton Sheppard

She attached it to Juniper's leg and sent her out the window. "We better be able to bring pigeons!"


End file.
